Стенограммы/Мастер взгляда
Русская стенограмма = :Рарити: Куда я положила? Ох, я потеряла что-то! О! Главное не забыть… Как мне закончить всё это? :Крошка Бель: Уверена, что тебе не нужна помощь? Я могла бы… :Рарити: Нет! :Крошка Бель: Может, хотя бы… :Рарити: Нет, спасибо. :Крошка Бель: А как насчёт… :Рарити: Просто стой там. :Крошка Бель: Но… :Рарити: Стой здесь и не мешай. Ленточка. Ленточка! Где ленточка? :Крошка Бель: Я подам. : Рарити: А-а! :Крошка Бель: Пожалуй, я лучше встану туда. Так я не буду тебе мешать. :Рарити: Ах. :Крошка Бель: Может, ты разрешишь мне хотя бы прибрать? :Рарити: Нет. Ты уже достаточно помогла. :Крошка Бель: Прости, сестричка. Просто я подумала, что если помогу тебе, то найду свой талант, и тогда у меня появится отличительный знак. :Рарити: Я понимаю. Просто сейчас мне нужно успеть всё сделать без… осложнений. Ну что ж. Так, всё готово. А теперь за работу. Я уже много времени потеряла. Больше нельзя отвлекаться. : колокольчика :Рарити: Кто ещё?! :Флаттершай: О! Я думала, что табличка «Открыто» значит, что магазин открыт, но я, наверное, ошиблась. :Рарити: Ах, Флаттершай. Прости меня, я так заработалась, что забыла о том, что ты принесёшь Опал после стрижки. :Флаттершай: О, не переживай, Рарити, я оставила её в корзинке. :Рарити: Ох, она великолепно выглядит. Не понимаю, как у тебя это получается. Она царапается, я приблизиться к ней не могу. :Рарити: Ты присмирила её Взглядом? :Флаттершай: О нет. Я… я не знаю. Если честно, я не могу объяснить, как это происходит. Просто… я умею ладить с животными. Это мой дар. :Рарити: Лучше бы твоим отличительным знаком стала моя кошка, а не эти бабочки. :Крошка Бель: Ах. О-о… Может быть, я тоже смогу поладить с животными. :Крошка Бель: Или нет. : Флаттершай и Рарити: смеются :Рарити: Прости, нет времени на разговоры, Флаттершай. Работа съедает всё моё время. Это большой заказ. :Крошка Бель: Поэтому ты не ешь, да? :Рарити: Милая, это просто такое выражение. Оно значит, что я взяла больше работы, чем смогу выполнить. Мне надо сшить двадцать мантий за один вечер. Завтра утром они должны быть в Тоттингеме. :Флаттершай: Ах… :Рарити: Смотри. Я расшила ткань золотом и серебром. На это ушло много времени, но мне кажется, что оно того стоит. :Флаттершай: Это чудесно. Но двадцать? Неужели за один день? Как это возможно? :Рарити: Ну, я… :Крошка Бель: Оу, оу! Оу! Я могла бы… постоять там… и посмотреть. :Рарити: Я справлюсь. :Флаттершай: Ну что ж. Пожалуй, я пойду и не буду мешать. : Эппл Блум и Скуталу: Привет, Флаттершай! Привет, Рарити! :Рарити: Привет, девочки… :Эппл Блум и Скуталу: Привет, Крошка Бель! :Крошка Бель: Скуталу! Эппл Блум! :Скуталу: Готова к вечеру? :Крошка Бель: Да. К заседанию секретного клуба готова. :Эппл Блум: Сегодня вечером каждый из нас попытается найти свой талант. :Скуталу: Даже если на это уйдёт вся ночь. :Эппл Блум: Я готова. А вы? :Скуталу: Абсолютно! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Первое заседание секретного клуба пройдёт у Рарити! Ура! :Крошка Бель: Посмотрите, что я сделала. :Эппл Блум и Скуталу: Ух ты! Как красиво. :Флаттершай: А что означает эта нашивка? :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Искатели Отличительных знаков! Ура! :Скуталу: Мы в поиске. Это наша миссия. :Эппл Блум: Найти особые отметки. :Крошка Бель: Да. И смотрите, я вышила подкладку золотом и серебром. На это ушло много времени. Но мне кажется, что оно того стоило. Вам нравится? :Эппл Блум и Скуталу: О-о-о… :Рарити: Крошка Бель! Что ты наделала? Это была последняя накидка! Теперь мне её переделывать. Ох, надеюсь, я успею. Мне придётся работать всю ночь. Это значит… Простите, девочки, боюсь, ваше заседание отменяется. :Крошка Бель: Что? :Рарити: У меня не будет времени следить за вами. Накидки должны быть сделаны вовремя. :Крошка Бель: Но… :Рарити: Больше никаких «Но». Прости, Крошка Бель, но ты должна меня слушаться. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Ох… :Флаттершай: Я… я думаю, что могу взять их к себе на ночь. :Рарити: Я не могу просить тебя об этом. :Флаттершай: Мне совсем не сложно. :Рарити: Ты знакома с моей сестрой и её подружками? От них одни проблемы. :Флаттершай: Разве у меня были проблемы с Опал? Ты сама знаешь, что я умею ладить с малышами. :Рарити: Полагаю, ты права. А у меня очень много работы. :Флаттершай: Давай. Будет весело. :Рарити: Уверяю тебя, ты с ними намучаешься. :Флаттершай: С этими ангелочками? :Рарити: Ну что ж… Хорошо. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Первое заседание секретного клуба переносится к Флаттершай! Ура! :Флаттершай: Как мило… Подождите меня! :Рарити: Эх… :Флаттершай: Ох, это будет очень весело. Мы можем устроить чаепитие, расчёсывать друг другу гривы, сидеть тихонько, рисовать и рассказывать друг другу сказки… Ох. :Сумеречная Искорка: О-о-ох! О-о-о! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: хихикают :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, Флаттершай. :Флаттершай: А, привет, Искорка. Куда направляешься? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я собираюсь в Вечнозелёный Лес к Зекоре. Хочу попросить у неё мой любимый чай. :Флаттершай: Вечнозелёный Лес? Будь осторожна, хорошо? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно. А ты? Что вы здесь делаете все вместе? :Флаттершай: У Рарити большой заказ на завтра. Поэтому я предложила взять девочек к себе на ночь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух ты. Похоже, что сегодня все пони заняты. Ты справишься одна с тремя крошками? Ты уверена, что справишься? :Флаттершай: Что? Это же три маленьких ангелочка. С ними не будет проблем. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Ух ты! Посмотрите на это место! Посмотрите на это место! А куда сложить вещи? А это что, цыплята? Это что, цыплята? А когда мы начнём? Когда мы начнём заседание? :Флаттершай: Никаких проблем. Итак, девочки, чем займёмся? :Скуталу: Я первая начну искать свой знак. :Флаттершай: Девочки? :Крошка Бель: Не-а. :Флаттершай: Можем, мы… :Эппл Блум: Я первая! :Флаттершай: Девочки. Успокойтесь, пожалуйста… :Скуталу: Я не буду спать всю ночь! :Эппл Блум: Я тоже! :Крошка Бель: И я тоже! :Флаттершай: Э-э… Я знаю, вы взволнованы, но… девочки, осторожно. Девочки… :Флаттершай: Итак… Чем вы хотите заняться? Поиграть? :Скуталу: Мы Искатели Знаков Отличия! :Эппл Блум: И мы хотим найти свои отличительные знаки! :Крошка Бель: И мы… Да. Я согласна с ними! :Флаттершай: Эм-м… Я не знаю. А как насчёт тихого чаепития? :Скуталу: Или… мы можем отправиться за приключениями в Вечнозелёный Лес. :Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: Да! :Флаттершай: О нет. Вечнозелёный Лес слишком опасен! Там живут очень странные существа. :Крошка Бель: Ты можешь пойти с нами, и мы их поймаем. Мы могли бы быть… искателями зверей. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Ура! Искатели Знаков Отличия и Зверей! :Скуталу: У-у-у! Я опасное существо из Вечнозелёного Леса! У-у-у! :Крошка Бель: Стой, опасное существо из Вечнозелёного Леса! Я Крошка Бель, искатель зверей, и я пришла поймать тебя. :Скуталу: Тебе меня не поймать. Я слишком сильный и опасный. :Крошка Бель: От меня не убежать! :Скуталу: Ар-р! :Крошка Бель: хихикает :Скуталу: Ра-ар-р! хихикает :Флаттершай: О… Может быть, не в такую… Девочки, а может быть, мы, лучше порисуем? :Крошка Бель: Вернись, опасное существо, я поймаю тебя! :Скуталу: Никогда! :Флаттершай: Осторожно. Не разбейте… :Флаттершай: Не разбейте ничего. :Крошка Бель: Прости, Флаттершай. :Скуталу: Да, прости. :Эппл Блум: Похоже, мы не искатели зверей. :Флаттершай: О, девочки, не волнуйтесь… :Эппл Блум: Я знаю! Мы можем быть плотниками Искателями Знаков Отличия! :Флаттершай: Плотниками? :Эппл Блум: Молоток! :Скуталу: Молоток. :Крошка Бель: Молоток! :Скуталу: Молоток. Молоток! Молоток. :Крошка Бель: Эм-м… Это не похоже на стол :Скуталу: А мы делали стол? :Эппл Блум: Кто-то умеет делать это лучше, чем мы. :Скуталу: Мы явно не плотники. :Крошка Бель: Да и кому нужен знак с молотком на теле? :Флаттершай: А теперь, когда мы с этим разобрались, может, поиграем? :Эппл Блум: Поиграем?? :Флаттершай: В молчанку. :Скуталу: Что это? :Флаттершай: В этой игре побеждает тот, кто молчит дольше всех. Я чемпионка мира. Вы не побьёте мой рекорд. :Скуталу Я проиграла! :Крошка Бель: Я тоже! :Эппл Блум: Я тоже! :Флаттершай: Ну вот… :Эппл Блум: Ладно, а что мы будем делать дальше? У, а может, шахтёры Искатели Знаков Отличия? :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Да! :Флаттершай: Нет! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: О-о-ох… :Флаттершай: То есть, уже пора спать. Разве вам не хочется лечь в тёплые, мягкие уютные кроватки? :Эппл Блум: Мягкие и уютные? Но у нес ещё очень много дел! :Скуталу: У нас планы! :Крошка Бель: И накидки! :Флаттершай: О… Ладно… Может быть, поиски подождут до утра? Когда будет светло. Уже… темно. :Эппл Блум: Но как мы обнаружим свои таланты во сне? :Флаттершай: Возможно, вам приснится чудный сон о ваших талантах. :Скуталу: Но мы даже не устали! :Флаттершай: Может, я спою вам колыбельную? :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Угу! :Скуталу: А это что? :Флаттершай: Ох! Девочки! :Эппл Блум: Флаттершай, твои цыплята разбежались! :Крошка Бель: Да, и хотелось бы мне знать, почему… а. :Скуталу: Не волнуйся, Флаттершай, Искатели Знаков Отличия с этим разберутся! :Крошка Бель: Пастухи Искатели Знаков Отличия, вперёд! :Флаттершай: Нет. Не думаю, что это… Вернитесь. Пожалуйста! :Флаттершай: Идите сюда, девочки. Цыплята в порядке. Девочки. Девочки! :Флаттершай: Заходите. Вам там понравится. :Флаттершай: Вот и умницы. Ладно. Ну а вам, детки, уже пора в кроватку. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Но… :Флаттершай: Пожалуйста? :Флаттершай: Итак, на сегодня больше никаких поисков. :Скуталу: Да, Флаттершай! :Крошка Бель: Обещаем, Флаттершай! :Эппл Блум: Спокойной ночи, Флаттершай! :Флаттершай: И вам спокойной ночи. :Крошка Бель: Итак, что мы на этот раз будем искать? :Эппл Блум: В этой комнате не разыграешься. Но мы можем стать чистильщиками искателями знаков отличия. :Крошка Бель: Нет, спасибо. :Эппл Блум: Мы должны что-нибудь придумать. Мы не можем упустить такую возможность открыть свои таланты. Эй, девочки! Смотрите. Кажется, цыплята могут убежать… в лес! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Спасатели цыплят, Искатели Знаков Отличия, вперёд! :Флаттершай: Ох. Оказалось, что это не так сложно. Всё, что требовалось – показать, кто здесь главный. Ничто не ускользнёт от внимания Флаттершай. Ладит с животными, ладит с детьми. :Скуталу: Подождите! :Флаттершай: М-м-м… Мир и покой. Слишком тихо! Девочки? Девочки? Элизакбек! Она пропала! Девочки? Ах, о нет! Должно быть, они ушли искать цыплёнка. А это значит, что они, скорее всего, пошли в… Вечнозелёный Лес. :Флаттершай: В этот раз девочки превзошли себя. От них и вправду много проблем. Ох, я сама виновата. Не стоило брать их к себе! Ах! :Эппл Блум: Сюда, цып-цып-цып! :Скуталу: Что ты делаешь? :Эппл Блум: Я зову цыплёнка! :Скуталу: Цыплят зовут по-другому. :Эппл Блум: О, как будто ты знаешь, как звать цыплят. :Скуталу: Я знаю, что это делается не так. :Эппл Блум: Тогда покажи мне. :Скуталу: Я не обязана тебе показывать! :Эппл Блум: Да ты трусиха! :Скуталу: Неправда! :Эппл Блум: О, подожди. Кажется, я знаю, как звать цыплят. Скуталу! Скута-Скуталу! :Скуталу: Так смешно, что я забыла посмеяться. :Эппл Блум: А ещё ты забыла, как звать цыплят! :Скуталу: Ты не лучше. :Крошка Бель: Девочки, прекратите! Если вы будете ссориться, мы никогда не найдём цыплёнка и свои знаки отличия. :Эппл Блум: Может, наш талант заключается в том, чтобы мы ссорились? :Скуталу: Неправда! :Эппл Блум: Нет, правда! :Скуталу: Неправда! :Эппл Блум: Нет, правда! Не нашла ещё? :Скуталу: Нет :Скуталу aи Эппл Блум: хихикают :ветер :Эппл Блум: Сюда! Цып-цып-цып-цып! :Флаттершай: Девочки? Девочки! Ах! Держи себя в руках, Флаттершай. Внимательно следи за дорогой. :хруст :Флаттершай: А-а! Что это было? :Флаттершай: кричит :Флаттершай: Искорка? Это ты? О, Искорка, это ты. Хорошо, что ты здесь. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Девочки куда-то убежали, и я боюсь, что они… Что с тобой случилось? А-а! :Флаттершай: О нет! Если уж ты превратилась в камень, это значит… Нет! Девочки! Не двигайся, я вернусь за тобой. Девочки! :Скуталу: Неправда! :Эппл Блум: Нет, правда! :Скуталу: Неправда! :Эппл Блум: Нет, правда! :Крошка Бель: Девочки! Ссора это не наш особый дар. Представьте, как выглядит особый знак пони, которая со всеми ссорится. :Флаттершай: Девочки? Девочки? :Крошка Бель: Флаттершай? :Флаттершай: Девочки? Хорошо, что я вас нашла! :Эппл Блум: Флаттершай, что… :Флаттершай: Девочки, вы должны немедленно уйти из леса! :Крошка Бель: Но мы ещё не нашли цыплёнка! :Флаттершай: На это нет времени! Кокатрис может напасть в любой момент! :Эппл Блум: Кока… Что-что? :Флаттершай: Кокатрис. Это страшное существо с головой цыплёнка и телом змеи. Уходим! :Скуталу: Голова цыплёнка и тело змеи? Это вовсе не страшно! Это смешно! :Эппл Блум: Если бы я встретила на улице этого кока-кого-то-там, я рассмеялась бы ему прямо в лицо. :Флаттершай: Нет! Никогда не смотрите ему в глаза. Если вы заглянете в глаза Кокатрису… :Эппл Блум: Цыплёнок! :Флаттершай: Девочки! Стойте! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Сюда, цып-цып-цып-цып! :Крошка Бель: А-а-а… Вот он :Скуталу: Два цыплёнка? :Эппл Блум: Я думала, сбежал только один. :Крошка Бель: Хватайте обоих! : Кокатрис: рычит :Искатели Знаков Отличия: кричат :Флаттершай: Видите? Теперь нам пора. : Кокатрис: рычит :Искатели Знаков Отличия: кричат :Флаттершай: Девочки, хватит. Девочки, послушайте меня. Девочки! Я… Пожалуйста… Ах! : Кокатрис: рычит :Искатели Знаков Отличия: кричат :Флаттершай: Девочки! Все за мной. Быстро! : Кокатрис: рычит :Флаттершай: Ты! Кем ты себя возомнил, что считаешь себя в праве превращать пони в камень? : Кокатрис: рычит :Флаттершай: Тебе должно быть стыдно! Вот посмотришь, я найду твою маму и расскажу ей, как ты себя ведёшь! А теперь возвращайся и расколдуй Элизакбек и мою подругу Искорку, чтобы они стали прежними! И чтобы я никогда не видела, как ты хулиганишь! Надеюсь, ты меня понял. : Кокатрис: рычит убегает :Флаттершай: Девочки, вы в порядке? Я так волновалась! :Скуталу: Да, в порядке! :Крошка Бель: Спасибо тебе за этот Взгляд. :Скуталу: Ты прямо королева Взглядов. Ты… :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Мастер Взглядов! :Крошка Бель: Прости нас, что мы убежали из дома в лес. :Эппл Блум: Да. Теперь мы будем тебя слушаться. :Скуталу: Обещаем. :Флаттершай: Что ж, правда? Это хорошо. Иначе я и на вас так посмотрю. :хихиканье :Сумеречная Искорка: Что случилось? :Искатели Знаков Отличия: хихикают :Флаттершай: Так ты перестала быть каменной. :Сумеречная Искорка: Из этого выйдет неплохое письмо Принцессе. И я тебя недооценила. Ты прекрасно справляешься с этими девочками. :Флаттершай: Это было нелегко. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм-м… Это почему? :Флаттершай: Я решила, что к детям я буду так же добра, как и к животным. Но я и вправду многому научилась. Нельзя соглашаться на то, что сложно выполнить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты и Рарити, вы… Доброе утро, Рарити. :Флаттершай: Ты успела закончить все накидки? :Рарити: Ох, только что доставила. Должна признать, что без твоей помощи я бы не справилась. Спасибо тебе. :Флаттершай: Не хочешь ли чаю? :Рарити: Извини, не могу. Мне надо прибрать в магазине. Девочки! Берите свои вещи. Нам пора. Девочки! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: хихикают :Рарити: Девочки! Пора! Девочки! Вещи! Девочки! Нам пора! ДЕВОЧКИ :Флаттершай: Позволь мне. Девочки? :Эппл Блум: Да, Флаттершай? :Скуталу: Ты нас звала? :Флаттершай: Соберите свои вещи. Рарити проводит вас домой. :Крошка Бель: Конечно, Флаттершай, будет сделано! :Рарити: А-а… Как ты это сделала? :Флаттершай: Просто я умею ладить с детьми и животными. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Спасибо, Флаттершай! Пока! Спасибо! :Рарити: Кстати, есть дело. Мне нужна твоя помощь с Опал. :Флаттершай: Конечно. Я попозже зайду. :Рарити: А может сейчас? :Сумеречная Искорка и Флаттершай: хихикают |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rarity: Where'd I put that? Ohh, I thought I already... :clatter :Rarity: Ohh, and I can't forget I've got to... oh, how am I ever gonna get this done? :Sweetie Belle: Are you sure I can't help? I could-- :Rarity: No! :Sweetie Belle: Maybe just a-- :Rarity: No thanks! :Sweetie Belle: How about-- :Rarity: Just stand over there. :Sweetie Belle: But-- :Rarity: Where you'll be out of the way. Ribbon, ribbon! Where's the ribbon?! :Sweetie Belle: I got it! :creaking :Sweetie Belle: Whoa! :Rarity: gasps :noises :Rarity: Aah! :noises :Sweetie Belle: Um, I-I'll just go and stand over there, where I'll be... out of the way. :sound :Rarity: sigh :Sweetie Belle: Won't you at least let me help you clean up? :Rarity: No. You've helped me quite enough. :Sweetie Belle: I'm sorry, sis! I just thought that if I could help, I might find my special gift and finally earn my cutie mark. :Rarity: I understand. It's just that... I need this time to fill this order without any... complications. :Rarity: Okay, all done. Now, back to work. I've lost a lot of time, and I cannot have any more interruptions. :rings :Rarity: Oh, what now?! :Fluttershy: Oh, sorry. I thought the "open" sign meant you were open, but I must have been mistaken. :Rarity: gasps Fluttershy! Forgive me! I was so wrapped up in my work that I forgot you were bringing Opalescence back from her grooming! :Fluttershy: No worries, Rarity. I've left her there in the basket. :Opalescence: purrs :Rarity: Oh, she looks great! I just don't understand how you're able to do it! I can't get near her without getting a swipe from her claws. :Opalescence: hiss! :Rarity: Ahh! Did you use... the Stare on her? :Fluttershy: Oh, no! I wouldn't! I couldn't! I-I don't really have any control over when that happens. I-It just happens. No, I'm just good with animals. It's my special gift, you know? :Rarity: Well, you should have a picture of Opal as a cutie mark instead of those butterflies. :Sweetie Belle: Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Maybe I can be good with animals, too! :shing! :Sweetie Belle: Or not. :Fluttershy and Rarity: laughs :Rarity: I'm sorry I can't invite you to stay and chat, Fluttershy. I've bitten off a bit more than I can chew with this order. :Sweetie Belle: But you're not eating anything. :Rarity: No, Sweetie, it's an expression. It means that I've taken on more work than I can handle. I've got twenty of these special robes to make tonight! They're due in Trottingham tomorrow morning. :twinkling :Fluttershy: gasp :Rarity: See? I've lined them in a special gold silk. It took so long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you? :Fluttershy: These are lovely, but twenty by tonight? How will you get it all done? :Rarity: Well, I, uh... :Sweetie Belle: Oh, oh, oh! Maybe I could... just... just stand over here and watch. :Rarity: I'll manage. :Fluttershy: Well, maybe I should get out of your mane so you can work. :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Hi, Fluttershy! Hi, Rarity! :Rarity: Hello, uh, girls ... :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Hey, Sweetie Belle! :Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo! Apple Bloom! :Scootaloo: You ready for tonight? :Sweetie Belle: Yup! Cutie mark planning session is a go! :Apple Bloom: Tonight is the night we each try to find our own special talent. :Scootaloo: Even if it takes us all night! :Apple Bloom: I'm ready! You ready? :Scootaloo: Very ready! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover at Rarity's! Yay! :Sweetie Belle: And... look what I made us! :flourish :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Oh, wow! gasps That's so cool! Oooh! :Fluttershy: What does that patch on your cape mean? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Cutie Mark Crusaders! Yay! :Scootaloo: We're on a crusade, a mission! :Apple Bloom: To find our cutie marks! :Sweetie Belle: Yup. And look. I lined them with this special gold silk. It took sooo long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you? :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Oooooh! :Rarity: Sweetie Belle! What have you DONE? That was the last of the gold silk! Oh, now I'll have to make more! Oh, I hope I can make more. I'm gonna have to work all night! Which means... Sorry, girls, I'm afraid the Crusaders sleepover is cancelled. :Sweetie Belle: WHAT? :Rarity: I just won't have any time to watch you if I want to get these robes delivered on time. :Sweetie Belle: But-- :Rarity: No buts this time. I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle; it's just the way it has to be. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Awwww ... :Fluttershy: I, uh, I suppose I could take them for the night. :Rarity: I couldn't ask you to do that. :Fluttershy: Oh, it's no problem at all. :Rarity: Have you met my sister and her friends? A problem is all it would be. :Fluttershy: Did I have a problem with Opal? You've seen how well I handle small creatures! :Rarity: I suppose that's true... and I do have a lot of work to do... :Fluttershy: Come on, it'll be fun. :Rarity: I assure you, they're quite a handful. :Fluttershy: These sweet little angels? :Rarity: Well... all right. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover at Fluttershy's cottage! Yay! :Fluttershy: So cute. W-wait for me! :Rarity: Hmmm... :Fluttershy: Oh, won't this be ever so fun? We can have a nice little tea party, and braid each others' tails, and sit quietly and color, and tell each other fairy tales, and-- :of air, clattering hooves :Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Oh! Hello, Twilight. Where are you off to? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm heading to the Everfree Forest to Zecora's to get some of my favorite tea. :Fluttershy: Th-the Everfree Forest? Ah, you'll be careful, won't you? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course! How about you? What are you doing with the girls? :Fluttershy: Rarity has a big order to fill tonight, so I volunteered to take the girls over to my cottage for a sleepover. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Sounds like everypony has their hooves full today. Taking care of those three fillies all by yourself? You sure you can handle it? :Fluttershy: What? These sweet little angels? They'll be no problem at all. :chirping quietly, owl hooting :closes :Sweetie Belle: Wow! Look at this place! What's that? Are those chickens? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: loud chatter, clattering hooves, zippy sounds :Fluttershy: herself No... problem at all. normal Okay, girls, uh, what should we do? :Scootaloo: I'm gonna get my mark first! :Fluttershy: Girls? :Sweetie Belle: Nuh-uh! :Fluttershy: Should we-- :Apple Bloom: I am! :Fluttershy: Girls, okay, now settle-- :Scootaloo: I'm staying up all night! :Apple Bloom: Me, too! :Sweetie Belle: Me, three! :Fluttershy: I-I know you're excited, but-- girls, oh, oh, careful with the-- oh, ah, girls-- huffs So! What do you wanna do? Play a game? :Scootaloo: We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders! :Apple Bloom: And we want to crusade for our cutie marks! :Sweetie Belle: And, and, and, we, um-- yeah! What they said! :Fluttershy: Mmm, I don't know... how about a nice quiet little tea party? :Scootaloo: Or... we could go adventuring in the Everfree Forest! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Yeah! :Fluttershy: Oh, no! The Everfree Forest is much too dangerous. It's filled with far too many strange creatures. :Sweetie Belle: But you could go with us and we could catch those creatures. We could be, umm... creature catchers! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: YAY! Cutie Mark Crusader creature catchers! :Scootaloo: Arrrr! I am a dangerous creature from the Everfree Forest! Rrrarr! :Sweetie Belle: Halt, dangerous creature of the Everfree Forest. I am Sweetie Belle, the creature catcher, and I'm here to catch you! :Scootaloo: You can never catch me! I am far too powerful and dangerous! :Sweetie Belle: You cannot run from me! :Scootaloo: Raaaar! :Sweetie Belle: giggling :Scootaloo: Raaaar! giggling :Fluttershy: Um, oh, maybe that's not such a-- now, girls, how about we do some nice coloring? Doh-- :Sweetie Belle: Come back, dangerous creature, so I can catch you! :Scootaloo: Never! :Fluttershy: Careful... you don't... :crash :Fluttershy: ...break anything. :Sweetie Belle: Sorry, Fluttershy. :Scootaloo: Yeah, sorry. :Apple Bloom: I guess we aren't creature catchers. :Fluttershy: Oh, girls, it's okay. I-- :Apple Bloom: I know! We could be Cutie Mark Crusader carpenters! :Fluttershy: C-carpenters? :Apple Bloom: Hammer! :Scootaloo: Hammer. :Sweetie Belle: Hammer! :Scootaloo: Hammer. Hammer! ...Hammer. :clattering, sawing, jackhammer sounds :Sweetie Belle: Um ... that doesn't look like a table. :Scootaloo: We were making a table? :Apple Bloom: Somepony needs to put this thing out of its misery. :Scootaloo: We are definitely not Cutie Mark Carpenters. :Sweetie Belle: Who wants a picture of a hammer on their flank anyway? :Fluttershy: Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, how about a game? :Apple Bloom: A game? :Fluttershy: It's called "Shhh!" :Scootaloo: What's that? :Fluttershy: Well, it's a game about who can be quiet the longest. Sound fun? I'm the world champ, you know. I bet you can't beat me! squee breath :Scootaloo: I lose! :Sweetie Belle: Me too! :Apple Bloom: Me three! :Fluttershy: sigh :Apple Bloom: Okay, now what can we do? Oooh! How about Cutie Mark Crusader coal miners? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: YEAH! :Fluttershy: NO! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Awwww! :Fluttershy: I mean, it's time for bed, don't you think? Aren't you excited to get all toasty and warm in your snuggly-wuggly widdle beds? :Apple Bloom: Snuggly-wuggly? But we have more crusadin' to do! :Scootaloo: We've got plans! :Sweetie Belle: And capes! :Fluttershy: Um, okay, um. Maybe the crusading can wait until morning? When it's light? And not so... dark? :Apple Bloom: How are we gonna find our special talent in our sleep? :Fluttershy: out candle Maybe you'll have a lovely little dream about your special talent. :Scootaloo: But we're not even tired! :Fluttershy: How about I sing you a lullaby? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Mm-hmm, yeah! :Fluttershy: throat :Fluttershy ::Hush now, quiet now ::It's time to lay your sleepy head ::Hush now, quiet now ::It's time to go to bed :Sweetie Belle: I know this one! :Fluttershy: Oh, how wonderful! Why don't you sing it with me? :Sweetie Belle: throat :Belle ::Hush now! Quiet now! ::It's time to lay your sleepy head! ::Said hush now! Quiet now! ::It's time to go to bed! :Fluttershy: Okay Sweetie, that was... :Belle ::Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep! ::Exciting day behind you! ::Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep! ::Let the joy of dream land find you! :Fluttershy: Thank you Sweetie, um... :Belle ::Hush now! Quiet now! ::Lay your sleepy head! ::Said hush now! Quiet now! ::It's time to go to BED! :clucking and flapping :Scootaloo: What is that? :squawking :Fluttershy: gasp Girls! :Apple Bloom: Fluttershy, your chickens are on the loose! :Sweetie Belle: I wonder what could have caused that... :Scootaloo: Don't worry, Fluttershy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders will handle this! :Sweetie Belle: Cutie Mark Crusader chicken herders! Yay! :of air, more chicken clucking :Fluttershy: No, I don't think that's a-- ah, come back! Please! :Mark Crusaders giggling, more chicken flapping and squawking :Fluttershy: Come on, girls, the chickens are fine-- oh, girls, um... GIRLS! :flapping and clucking :Fluttershy: Come on, in you go. :music :Fluttershy: There's some good chickens. Okay, you three. Isn't it about time you got into bed? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: BUT-- :Fluttershy: Please? :Fluttershy: So, no more crusading for tonight, all right? :Scootaloo: Yes, Fluttershy! :Sweetie Belle: We promise, Fluttershy! :Apple Bloom: Good night, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Okay, good night. :Sweetie Belle: Okay, so what kind of crusading do we do next? :Apple Bloom: There's not much we can do from this room... unless we become Cutie Mark Crusader cottage cleaners. :Sweetie Belle: N-no, thanks. :Apple Bloom: Well, we have to think of somethin'. We can't just waste this opportunity to find out what our special talents are. Hey, girls! Look! Some of the chickens may have escaped! :Sweetie Belle: Into the forest! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: whispering Cutie Mark Crusaders chicken rescuers are go! :Fluttershy: sigh It really wasn't THAT hard ... I mean, all I needed to do was just show them who's in charge. Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids. :galloping :fabric :Scootaloo: whispering Wait up! :Fluttershy: Mmm, peace and quiet. gasps Too quiet. gasps Girls? Girls? Elizabeak! She's missing! GIRLS? gasps Oh, no! They must have gone looking for my missing chicken! Which means... they must have gone into... gasp gulp The Everfree Forest! :Fluttershy: Those girls have really done it this time! They've really bitten off more than they can chew! Oh, just like me! I never should have offered to watch them. breath :Apple Bloom: Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick! Brawck, bawk-bawk-bawk, brawck! :Scootaloo: What are you doing? :Apple Bloom: Callin' for the chicken! :Scootaloo: That is not how you call a chicken. :Apple Bloom: Oh, and you know how to call a chicken? :Scootaloo: I know that's not the way. :Apple Bloom: Then show me. :Scootaloo: I don't have to show you! :Apple Bloom: You're just chicken! :Scootaloo: Am not! :Apple Bloom: Oh, wait, now I know how to call a chicken! Scootaloo! Scoot-scootalooooo! :Scootaloo: That's so funny I forgot to laugh. :Apple Bloom: You also forgot how to call a chicken! :Scootaloo: Why, you... :Apple Bloom: raspberry :Sweetie Belle: Come on, guys, we're not gonna find the chicken or our cutie marks by arguing. :Apple Bloom: Maybe that's our special talent. Arguin'! :Scootaloo: Is not! :Apple Bloom: Is too! :Scootaloo: Is not! :Apple Bloom: Is too! Anything yet? :Scootaloo: Nope. :Apple Bloom: Darn. :Scootaloo and Apple Bloom: giggle :blows :Apple Bloom: Heeeere, chick-chick-chick-chick, baaawk, bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk, b-baaaaawk! :Fluttershy: whispering Girls? gulp Girls? terrified squeak Oh! Get a hold of yourself, Fluttershy. Just put one hoof in front of the other. :snaps :Fluttershy: Ahh! What was that? :thump :Fluttershy: scream :of air, clattering hooves :Fluttershy: Twilight? I-is that you? Oh, Twilight, it is you. Thank goodness you're here. I need your help. The girls are out here somewhere, and I'm afraid that they're-- gasps Oh! What's happened to you? scream :thud :Fluttershy: Oh, no! If you've been turned to stone, it must mean-- oh! Oh no, the girls! Don't move; I'll be back for you. GIRLS! :Scootaloo: Is not! :Apple Bloom: Is too! :Scootaloo: Is not! :Apple Bloom: Is too! :Sweetie Belle: Girls! Our special talent is not arguing. Besides, what would the cutie mark of somepony whose talent is arguing even look like? :Fluttershy: Girls? Girls? :Sweetie Belle: Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Girls! Thank goodness I found you! :Apple Bloom: Fluttershy, what-- :Fluttershy: Girls, we have to leave the forest at once! :Sweetie Belle: But... we haven't found the chicken yet! :Fluttershy: There's no time for that. There's a cockatrice on the loose! :Apple Bloom: A cocka what now? :Fluttershy: A cockatrice! It's a frightening creature with the head of a chicken and the body of a snake. Now, come on! :Scootaloo: The head of a chicken and the body of a snake? That doesn't sound scary, that sounds silly! :Apple Bloom: Why, if I ever saw one of them cockathingies face-to-face, I'd laugh at how silly it was. :Fluttershy: NO! Never look one in the eye! :rustling, a chicken cluck :Fluttershy: If you look a cockatrice in the eye-- :Apple Bloom: The chicken! :Fluttershy: Girls! Wait! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick! :clucking :[growling :Sweetie Belle: There he is! :Scootaloo: Two chickens? :Apple Bloom: I thought only one escaped! :Sweetie Belle: Grab them both! :clucking :rustling :roar :squawk :clucking :thud :Cutie Mark Crusaders: scream :thump :Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasp :Fluttershy: See? Now we have to -- :Cutie Mark Crusaders: screaming :Fluttershy: Girls, please. Girls-- now listen to me, girls, I-- please! :screaming :squawking :Fluttershy: GIRLS! Behind me, NOW! :squawking and roaring :Fluttershy: YOU! Just who do you think you are, going around turning others into stone? :Cockatrice: squawk :Fluttershy: You should be ashamed of yourself. I have a mind to find your mother and tell her what you've been up to, young man. Now you go over there, and turn Elizabeak and my friend Twilight back to normal, and don't ever let me catch you doing this again. Do you understand me? :Cockatrice: squawking :Fluttershy: Are you girls all right? I was so worried! :Scootaloo: Yeah, fine! :Sweetie Belle: Thanks to that stare of yours. :Scootaloo: You're like the queen of stares. You're the-- :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Stare Master! :Sweetie Belle: We're sorry we snuck out of the house and into the forest. :Apple Bloom: Yeah. We'll listen to you from now on. :Scootaloo: We promise. :Fluttershy: Oh, you DO, do you? Well, you better, or I'll give you... the Stare! :giggling :Twilight Sparkle: What... what happened? :squawking :Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling :Fluttershy: And that's when it brought you back from stone. :Twilight Sparkle: This is gonna make quite a letter to the princess. I was wrong about you. You certainly do know how to handle those girls. :Fluttershy: Oh, I wouldn't go that far. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? How so? :Fluttershy: I assumed that I'd be just as good with kids as I am with animals. Boy, was I wrong. I really learned the hard way not to bite off more than I could chew. :Twilight Sparkle: You and Rarity both. Good morning, Rarity. :Fluttershy: Did you finish all those capes? :Rarity: sigh Just delivered them. I have to admit, if you hadn't come along, I might not have. Thanks again. :Fluttershy: Won't you stay for some tea? :Rarity: I really must get back to the shop and clean up. Girls! Get your things. Time to go. Girls! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: calling to each other :Rarity: Girls! Time to-- Girls! Your things! Girls! It's time to-- GIRLS! :Fluttershy: Allow me. throat Girls? :Apple Bloom: Yes, Fluttershy. :Scootaloo: You called? :Fluttershy: Go and get your things. Rarity is here to see you home. :Sweetie Belle: Of course, Fluttershy, right away! :Rarity: Ah, huh, ah, how did you... how did you do that? :Fluttershy: I guess I'm just as good with kids as I am with animals. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Thank you, Fluttershy! Bye! Thank you, Stare Master! :Rarity: Ah, uh, speaking of which, I could use your help with Opal. :Fluttershy: Of course. How about later today? :Opalescence: yowls :Rarity: How about now? strains :Opalescence: yowls :Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy: giggling :music :credits de:Transkripte/Babysitter Fluttershy en:Transcripts/Stare Master es:Transcripciones/La Mirada pl:Transkrypty/Mistrzyni spojrzenia sv:Transkript/Stirrmästaren Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон